Jade LaFontaine
Jade LaFontaine is Germán's ex-fiancée. She is always mindful of her appearance. She is seductive, jealous, selfish and manipulative. Jade comes from a very rich family; born in abundance and never had to work for a living. But losing her fortune, she decides the only way to maintain her previous lifestyle is marry Germán, so she constantly tries to manipulate. Jade hates Violetta because she competes with her to gain Germán's attention. Later, she also starts to hate Angie who will direct for the love of Germán competition. In Season 2, she and Matías hire Esmeralda pretend she is in love with Germán, and then marry him, and then leave him heartbroken and without his money. When Germán was about to get married to Esmeralda, Jade told Germán that she stole his money in the first place, when actually she and Matías did. Jade is potrayed by Florencia Benítez. Personality Jade is a very superficial and materialistic person who only cares for herself and her own appearance. She is not especially loving, only pretending to love Germán and Violetta to get into their hearts and later gain their money. She constantly corrects people on their appearances and clothes and judges others on them. She is shown to be very uncaring toward her older brother Matias sometimes, despite his attempts to help her. Jade is also quite unintelligent, having a hard time understanding obvious situations and trivial matters. Matias describes her as "dumb". However, later in Season 2, she is shown to possess a degree of intelligence, as she was able to successfully put all the blame for their crimes against German on Esmeralda, preventing them from getting into jail, though it did not last long. Following her failed wedding and break up with German in Season 1, Jade gains an extremely paranoid obsession of him, believing herself to be in love with German and refusing to forget about him, despite Matias and Nicolas' attempts to make her move on. She is also very vengeful toward those she feels have hurt her, willing to do anything to make them suffer. Esmeralda once told Matias that Jade is "dangerous", which is somewhat true. Eventually, Jade sees the errors of her ways and finally reciprocates Nicolas' feelings for her. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Jade is introduced as a rich and fancy young lady who is in love with Germán but she hates Violetta and tries to get rid of her. When she lost all her money, she was completely desperate and didn't know what to do since she can't cook or do any other work. She and Matías tried to move in to the Castillos' house and live there, so Jade can marry Germán and they can steal all his money. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, when Germán ran away from their engagement party to look for Violetta, Jade got very mad at her and she kept threatening Violetta and said she will tell his father the truth about her attending the Studio. And at their wedding, Germán blew Jade off and they never got married, because Germán had feelings for Angie and was thinking about her all the time. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Jade was desperate to get back together with Germán and be rich again, so she and Matías came up with a plan; Jade wanted to hire a woman to make Germán fall in love with her, then marry her and then, she would steal all his money and Jade and Matías would be rich again. But the woman had to dress like María, talk like her etc. to make Germán remember about his wife. Jade also stole María's diary and used some of the notes there to make Esmeralda be like María, after they hired her. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, after Jade betrayed Esmeralda by blaming her that she stole all of Germán's money in the first place, when actually she and Matías did. The police was still suspecting Jade and Matías and they even arrested Matías, though it is unknown if he was let free, since he and Parodi are dating. 'Season 3' Part 1 Jade and Matias are living with Parodi with the condition that both of them work. Jade meets Nicolás after his driver almost runs her over. The two run into each other several times, including while Jade is working at the restaurant. She proves to be a terrible waitress, unable to remember the order of the tables and complaining about everything. Priscilla comes in one day and Jade dumps food on her in a jealous rage, yelling that German is her boyfriend. Jade is eventually fired, and Matias is forced to kick her out of Parodi's house. Jade makes money singing Opera in the park until she gets into a fight with a mime. Nicolás helps Jade with the mime and offers her a job singing at his hotel as well as a room to stay. Part 2 TBA Trivia *She sings a lot in Season 3 * Jade revealed that her father has an origin from France, that's why her surname is LaFontaine. *Jade might be Matías' older sister, as she sometimes calls him 'little brother'. **However, it is revealed in Season 2 that she is younger than Matías, making Matías' her older brother. *She sometimes calls Matías 'Mati'. *She is a great opera singer, because she sang Italian opera in season 2, episode 31, and also Florencia Benítez, who portrays her, is an opera singer. *She's not very clever, as seen in many episodes. *She wants everyone except for Germán to leave the house after they get married. *She can speak Russian. *She doesn't understand what most people are saying. *She wants a big diamond ring.Jade vs Angie *She doesn't wear second-hand clothes, she only likes the newest ones and she is always desperate to buy the latest fashions. *She doesn't like reading. *She thinks friendship is a waste of time. *She thinks she is beautiful and perfect. *She can't cook. *She mentioned that when she and Matías were young, their mother always sang them opera songs as a lullaby. *Matías once said that she 'couldn't understand a sentence with more than three words in it'. *She loves shopping. *She thinks that Dubai is located in Central America. *She didn't know that the buses are real. *She sometimes says that the Spa is her second home, because she spends a lot of time there. *Her father bought her a wedding dress, from the money he stole from Germán. *In Season 1, Episode 74 she found out that Angie was Violetta's aunt. *In episode 78 of season 1, she was supposed to get married to Germán. *She hates clementines. *In Season 2, she and Matías hired Esmeralda to pretend she loves Germán, then marry him and then steal all his money. **However, Jade soon starts to reject doing so due to her obsession with German. * The name Jade means "Green Gemstone" *She seems to be more nicer in Season 3, though she still acts like she did in Season 2. *She caused Parodi to break up with Matias due to her obession with German, though it was a misunderstanding. *She can play guitar. *She seems to get along with her step-son Clemont. *At first she was pretending to love Nicolás, but she eventually fell in love with him. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Matias LaFontaine Category:Antagonist Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Jade a Related Pages Category:Love Interests of German